


Inauspicious Beginnings

by SassySnowSock



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Pirate!Brienne of Tarth, Post-it Note Art, Vampire!Jaimie Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: When Vampire Jaime meets Pirate Brienne, they don't get along at first.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Inauspicious Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> I loved your AU ideas, so I mixed them! 
> 
> Sorry I can't draw backgrounds, please imagine they're on a pirate ship - in this AU Brienne's father was a Pirate Lord and she inherited his ship and his super fancy hat, she was hired to steal Jamie from the North to try to ransom him for the Stark girls, and it was going pretty well except then it turns out Jamie is a Vampire and he's super blood starved from when he was kept a captive and he wants to eat her but he can't because she has a big sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Something something they fall in love.


End file.
